As a photoelectric conversion device, there is an imaging device using an organic photoelectric conversion film (for example, see Patent Document 1). The organic photoelectric conversion film can perform color separation and light receiving at the same time with a thin film, and thus has a high aperture ratio and basically does not require an on-chip microlens.
There is also a photoelectric conversion device provided with a photodiode on a silicon layer under an organic photoelectric conversion film, and which detects a phase difference with the photodiode on the silicon layer while acquiring an image with the organic photoelectric conversion film (for example, see Patent Document 2).